1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mousetrap and more specifically a mousetrap including a supporting base with an upstanding support, a container of water on the base, a pivotal platform overlying the container of water to enable a plurality of mice to be trapped, an entrance area including a bait box and entrance door and platform having a flange at one edge of the entrance end thereof to hold the door in open position, an escape tube on the support which extends vertically from the entrance area to a point above the pivotal platform. In use, a mouse will be trapped in the bait box area after entry by the door being closed and then be trapped in the escape tube during vertical climbing along the tube to prevent downward return movement of the mouse with the only exit for the mouse being onto the platform whereby the weight of the mouse will pivot the platform and dump the mouse into the water in the container with the platform opening the door and returning to a position for receiving another mouse from the escape tube.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various efforts have been made to effectively but yet humanely trap mice. While various arrangements have been provided to trap mice without subjecting the mice to prolonged suffering, the primary developments in this field relate to various means of quickly terminating the life of a single mouse. Previously known devices do not include the specific structure of the present invention which enables a plurality of mice to be trapped and quickly drowned.